In various cable control systems, it is often desirable to provide dual controls, that is, control of a device by first cable and also by a second cable wherein one control maybe operable at any one time. A typical situation for such a dual control system is that wherein a throttle control element of an automotive engine is operated by a manually controlled cable strand from the throttle pedal and may also be operated selectively by a cable strand from a cruise control which is selectively energized. In such an arrangement, it is common to provide a lost motion control in the cable that extends between the throttle element and the cruise control as, for example, by a lever arrangement of a slot and pin operable in the slot to provide a lost motion. When the cruise control is not energized, the manually operated cable strand controls the movement of the throttle. When the cruise control is energized, the cable strand of the cruise control takes up the lost motion and controls the throttle element.
Among the problems with such an arrangement is that it is not readily protectable from the environment such as water and the like especially when mounted in certain positions that are exposed to the environment. In addition such arrangements require a specific orientation and can be adversely affected by temperature conditions as well as the elements of the environment.
Accordingly among the objectives of the this present invention are to provide a dual travel cable control system which allows both a cycling motion as well as a lost travel motion within a limited gage length; which can be assembled and provide a waterproof construction; which can be mounted in various angular orientations to accommodate the construction of the vehicle or the like on which it is mounted; and which can be used at various operating temperatures.
In accordance with the invention, the dual travel cable control system for use in an environment such as a throttle body wherein movement is provided through dual actuators such as a cruise control cable strand or a manually operated cable strand comprises an assembly of a first tube to which a strand end is connected for relative motion in tension and lost motion in the other and a second element adapted to close the tubular element after assembly of the strand to the first tubular element for attachment to the actuator of one of the devices.